


Lost authority

by imera



Series: MFWW Christmas exchange stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Intoxication, Lapdance, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk, Albus decided to invite his superior to the party. Only problem was that things just didn't go exactly as he planned, not that he minded the way they did end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost authority

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gorgeousbowneyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousbowneyes/gifts).



> Unbetaed, but written with love
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this, office sex is always a treat.

The party was a success, or so Albus thought as he just emptied his sixth drink, or maybe it was the seventh? He lost count, but that didn’t stop him from reaching for another drink. Everyone at the office was having a good time, dancing, eating, drinking, laughing; everyone except him.

Since Albus first met him during his first day on the job he found it difficult to be in the same room with him and not stare. Draco Malfoy might be older than he was in the photos Albus’ father showed him, but Albus still thought he looked great; he always had a thing for older men.

Swallowing his seventh drink, or eight, Albus walked out of the room where the party was held and down the hall to where he knew Draco would be. His office door was brown like all the other doors, but unlike the others his tag was a bit more fancy. _Draco Malfoy, head of Magical International Relations_ it read in large gold letters, decorated with some fancy swirls. Albus took a deep breath and knocked, deciding that it was time to tell his superior exactly what he thought of him.

“Enter,” a deep voice called from inside.

A brief second Albus wondered if the best thing to do was to run and hide, especially because if he was sober he wouldn’t do what he planned to do. The thought vanished as soon as he remembered of Draco’s grey eyes and his smile, the few times he did smile.

Pushing the door open he entered, far more confident than he would have been without the alcohol. Draco sat behind his desk as he always did, an open file in front of him, a quill in his hand, and looking as fuckable as always.

“Yes?” he asked and Albus realised he’d been staring for far too long.

Closing the door behind him he walked over to the chair in front of the desk, but he didn’t sit down. “I just thought I’d come and invite you to the party, it seems that you didn’t get the invitation since you’re sitting here.”

“I don’t do parties, especially not department parties. If that was all-”

“Then why haven’t you gone home earlier, if you’re not planning to join the fun?”

Draco dropped the quill in the ink bottle and leaned back into his chair, not looking too pleased. “I don’t attend parties with my co-workers because I wish to keep certain authority, and that means no drinking with them as if they were my friends.”

“That sounds boring,” Albus blurted out without thinking. Suddenly he understood why he never saw Draco at anything, except meetings, or as they walked past each other in the hall.

“Boring has nothing to do with it; it’s a matter of authority.” Albus might have taken Draco’s reason as a sign that he wished to be alone, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was drunk, and that he always did stupid things while being drunk.

“What if I decided not to give you a choice? Either you come with me to the party, or we can have a party in here.” For some reason he knew that Draco would reject both suggestions, so before he could answer Albus walked over to the wireless and switched it on. He wasn’t surprised to find it tuned on a news channel, which made him wonder why he cared so much about the older man, he looked to be perfectly fine with his boring authority life.

“Turn it off and leave my office before there will be any serious consequences you won’t like,” Draco threatened, but Albus still didn’t listen.

Finding a channel with music he could dance to Albus faced Draco, his smile fading slightly when he saw the angry look on his superiors face. “Don’t be like that, it’s Christmas,” he said, trying to cheer the older man, knowing he needed more than words to succeed. Being drunk, and feeling far more daring than usual, Albus started dancing, moving his feet, hips and arms as he would have if he was in a club. “You need to loosen up,” he continued, feeling the older man’s eyes on him.

He didn’t look as angry as he first had, instead his look was mixed between anger and confusion, and something Albus couldn’t quite put his finger on. Luckily a single nasty look from him wasn’t enough to make Albus stop, not when he was intoxicated. Closing his eyes he felt the music and his movements became more animated, and he could feel his pulse go faster.

When Albus finally opened his eyes Draco quickly looked away, and when he spoke his voice was not as cold as before, or as steady. “Leave my office,” he ordered.

Albus didn’t listen, instead he did something he’d often fantasised about, but never thought he’d dare to do; slowly he undid his robe. Draco’s eyes turned back, and Albus could see him swallowing hard, as if he struggled to control himself. Albus also noticed the way his hands held the arm of the chair, his knuckles white; Albus smiled at the small signs that Draco was affected by his dance.

Taking it as an invitation Albus let his robe fall down to the floor, and quickly reached for the buttons on his shirt. Slowly they popped, and before he knew it his shirt joined his robe. Draco barely blinked as he stared at Albus’ body as he danced, slowly walking towards him. Tugging at his belt he felt his cock harden in his trousers, especially when he saw Draco’s look filled with desire. Grabbing the chair Albus twirled it around until Draco was facing him. His skin showed the worries of his past, but his eyes were filled with the deepest desire. Albus wanted to kiss Draco’s lips, to bite them, to lick them, but that would have to wait.

He used a few seconds to open his belt, and just as long to undo the buttons, but he wouldn’t remove them, not until he knew Draco was his. Albus watched Draco as his eyes moved up and down his body. It wasn’t difficult to see that Draco was holding back, probably wanting to touch Albus’ body. Maybe holding back was a reflex, maybe he had received lap dances before and knew touching wasn’t allowed. Thinking about it made him determined to try harder, to make Draco only see him.

“You can touch, if you want,” he said, his voice slightly thick from the combination of the alcohol and the atmosphere in the office. Draco didn’t try, so Albus decided to take the lead. Grabbing Draco’s hand Albus let it travel up his chest. Albus wasn’t the most muscular man in his family, but he was still proud of his body. When Draco’s hand reached his collar bone Albus leaned down and sucked two fingers into his mouth, letting his tongue tease them a few seconds, smiling slightly when a faint moan escaped Draco’s throat. As he moved the hand down his chest again he felt that Draco tried to control it, as if he was ready to move it himself. It wasn’t until they reached the edge of his trousers that Albus released the hand, curious to what Draco would do. He still looked uncomfortable, but he didn’t pull away.

Albus smiled and continued dancing, doing every sensual move he knew, pushing his crotch closer to Draco in hopes he’d eventually dare to touch it. Until that moment arrived, Albus was pleased with teasing him, making him think twice of trying to turn him down again. Straddling Draco’s lap Albus placed his hands on Draco’s shoulder, wondering how far he could push the man. He rolled his hips, feeling Draco’s hands holding on. Albus moved his fingers up the man’s neck before he he let his thumb brush against Draco’s lip; he wanted to lean down and kiss him, to slip his tongue into Draco’s mouth, to make him moan Albus’ name.

Albus decided to do as much as possible in case he never had the chance to touch Draco again. Pushing his fingers through Draco’s hair, messing up his perfect ponytail, he watched the man as he closed his eyes a few seconds. Draco’s hands moved up Albus’ chest, taking bigger chances, brushing against his nipples, caressing the soft skin, pulling him closer.

Draco moaned, and slowly he tried more things, like letting his hands caress Albus’ backside, squeezing, rubbing, and almost tearing his trousers off. “This is wrong,” Draco whispered, his voice filled with passion. Albus didn’t stop moving, hoping he wouldn’t be rejected if he continued to seduce Draco.

“I want you,” Albus confessed. “I need you.” A strange sound escaped Draco’s throat before Draco surprised Albus by standing up and pushing Albus’ half naked body against his desk. Albus barely had a chance to find a comfortable position before his lips were attacked by Draco’s hungry ones, and his mouth invaded by an eager tongue. Albus felt a hard cock press against his belly, and as much as he wanted to touch it he chose to let Draco stay in control. Instead he reached for the buttons on Draco’s robe, barely able to open them as Draco kept moving. After some struggle he could finally push the robe off Draco’s shoulders, and was pleasantly surprised when he realised Draco didn’t wear any shirt beneath the dark ministry robe. He wished he could stare at Draco but the older man had other plans, claiming Albus’ mouth once again.

Draco didn’t waste time with foreplay as he pulled Albus’ remaining clothes off, revealing his hard cock. He then found his wand and placed it near Albus’s entrance, muttering a cleaning spell which startled Albus as he had not expected it. Draco removed his last clothes, and Albus could finally see his cock as it bounced between his legs whenever he moved; although he wasn’t the largest Albus had seen he was bigger than Albus. Grabbing his wand again he produced some lube in his palm, rubbing it all over his cock. 

Albus realised Draco was going to enter without preparations and was slightly scared, remembering one of the earlier times when he barely knew what he was doing. “Go slow,” he whispered to Draco as he prepared himself to enter. Draco didn’t reply, instead he kissed Albus deeply as he positioned his cock, pushing slowly against Albus’ unprepared hole. Albus breathed slowly, knowing that Draco wouldn’t want to hurt him intentionally.

As the cock stretched him open, and moved deeper and deeper, Albus found it difficult to stay still as he wanted Draco to take him roughly. He knew waiting wouldn’t hurt, especially if Draco would give in to his animalistic side.

He was right, as soon as Draco’s cock was buried deep inside Albus he took over the situation, using Albus for his pleasure. Albus struggled to stay close as the force of Draco’s thrusts threatened to push him off the table. Quickly he grabbed the edge of the table with one hand, holding himself from falling off, and his cock with the other.

“I can’t last long,” Draco moaned, his hands grabbing Albus, holding him in place so he could fuck him harder. The parchment on the desk stuck to Albus’ damp back, and he noticed something wet under his shoulder, and something was poking his side, but in that moment he didn’t care, all he wanted was for Draco to come inside him; he got his wish.

Barely ten seconds later deep grunts made their way out of Draco’s throat, filling Albus’ hunger to see him come, to feel him come. Draco’s orgasm was almost as rough as the way he fucked, Albus felt the cock pulse inside him before he was filled with the pleasure he loved.

It was a combination of the sounds Draco made, the way his cock filled him which sent Albus over the edge. Pumping his cock a few more times he came hard, moaning into the room, his semen hitting his chest, jaw and the desk.

Only when he was calm again did Draco pull out of Albus’ sore body. Propping himself up with his elbows Albus stared at Draco as he tried to locate his clothes, looking worried.

“That was amazing,” he said, hoping his Draco wouldn’t fire him because of what happened between them.

“You should get dressed,” was all Draco said, and while Albus was thinking about doing it anyway he couldn't help feeling rejected. 

Unsure of what would happen he jumped off the desk, pulled the parchment off his back and grabbed his own clothes. He realised the wet feeling on his arm was the ink. “Damn,” he said, pulling his wand out of his pocket, about to cast a cleaning spell when Draco stopped him.

“Let me do it in case you end up removing your skin,” he said in a serious tone. Albus stared at Draco as he cleaned the ink, then turning towards his desk, cursing slightly. “I need to start over,” he said after he cast a cleaning spell on one parchment, the ink still sticking to the parchment.

“Do you want help?”

“I think you’ve done enough tonight,” Draco mumbled, his hands resting against his desk, his legs slightly apart, making Albus wondered how it would feel like to take him like that, bend over his own desk. The thought didn’t last long before Draco interrupted his thoughts. “I thought I asked you to leave,” he snapped, never taking his eyes off his desk.

The way he behaved made Albus slightly uncomfortable, and he knew that he better do as Draco ordered. Quickly he dressed himself, struggling to do so as he was still drunk. When he was ready he looked at Draco, wanting to say something, but uncertain what would fit the situation. “I’m-” he began, only to be interrupted by Draco.

“I don’t care, leave.” Not wanting to challenge Draco, Albus quickly left, not sure what would happen next. Because he didn’t feel like partying he went home.

Apparation was not something someone would want to do while drunk, so Albus walked to the large fireplace and used the Floo network to go home, happy he managed to say his address correctly. Unfortunately he wasn’t able to stand as he reached his small apartment, stumbling into it, almost losing his balance. Finally home he headed for his room, only to crash against the table and knock over a glass. “Fuck,” he said as it shattered against the floor, pulling out his wand. He was about to cast a cleaning spell when he remembered Draco’s words, and because he didn’t want to take the chance of removing the floor at the same time Albus decided to clean it in the morning.

His bed was soft and comforting, and as soon as he lay down he felt how tired he actually was. Albus wished he could stay up and think about Draco, and the way he fucked Albus into his desk, but he couldn’t stop his exhaustion, and before he knew it he was sleeping.

Next morning was hell, he felt ill, but not ill enough to throw up. And because he couldn’t afford hangover potions he made himself a muggle hangover cure, which didn’t do nearly as much as the potion would, but he was poor even if his father was rich.

What surprised him that day was that he’d forgotten all about Draco until he sat down next to his desk to write a letter to his father. Suddenly all the memories flashed in front of his eyes and he dropped his quill. He felt his cheeks go warmer as he thought about the way he danced for Draco, seducing him. When he remembered the way Draco fucked him he couldn’t help hiding his face in his palms, feeling embarrassed, but at the same time turned on.

With much difficulty he managed to make it through the day even as he thought about Draco all the time. The images he had were vivid, and before he could stop himself he grabbed his cock and pumped, coming hard as he thought about Draco.

If masturbating once wasn’t enough, he did it three more times that day before it was time for bed.

Lying in bed he wondered how things would be on Monday, if he would get fired or if Draco would act as if nothing happened. Unlike the previous night when the comfort of the bed was difficult to fight, Albus found himself staring into the dark room, wondering what his fate would be when he returned to work.


End file.
